Sailor Moon M: Day of Betrayal
by Kitty17794
Summary: Mandy and her friends go to the arcade, expecting a boring day ahead of them. Little do they know what's going to take place. [Status: H]
1. A Boring Day?

Serena skipped down the street eating a vanilla ice cream cone. Her best friend followed her, currently reading, which was nothing new for her. She glanced over the book and looked at Serena. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked. Serena shrugged, looking at her brunette friend. "Arcade?" she asked. Mat rolled beside them backwards. He shook his head. "Ugh…even the arcade gets boring…" "We spend our whole lives there" Mandy finished. Serena shrugged again. "So? It's cool! And has ice cream!" she retorted eating more of her ice cream cone. "You have ice cream already!" Mandy argued. Serena shrugged again. "So?" she said. Mat sweatdropped. "What?? Ice cream is good!" Serena argued. Mandy sweatdropped.   
  
"Isn't there anything on your mind besides food?" Mandy asked. Serena thought for a moment. "Hmm…Darien!" she said smiling. Mandy rolled her eyes. "And Um…Hmm…Yea that's it" Serena finished, continuing to eat. "Don't forget about that big empty spot too." Mat said. "What?" Serena blinked, clueless. Mandy shook her head, looking at her book. Serena blinked. "Let's go to the library.." Mandy said. She paused, remembering the time Serena and Mat had started knocking each other out with novels. "Never mind…" she said sweatdropping. "Yea…libraries are boring." Serena said. "To you maybe" Mandy retorted. "It's a war zone for you two anyway, so forget I ever mentioned it." she finished. Mat listened to them, crossing his skates in and out, sighing in boredom. Serena blinked, looking at Mandy. "How is that?" she asked. "Novels.." Mandy sighed, closing her book. "They aren't weapons." she informed her friend. "Novels? Dictionaries right?" Serena asked. "Yes.." Mandy replied. "Oooh..Ok that's what I thought" Serena said. Mandy sighed in boredom. "I give up…I'll go where ever, as long as we go somewhere." she said. "Arcade!" Serena yelled. Mandy glanced over at Mat, seeking his approval.   
  
He sighed. "Arcade it is I guess…" he said. "Yay!!!" Serena cried. She bounced down the sidewalk. Mandy watched her, shaking her head. "She will never get tired of the arcade…" she said. "How can you?" Serena called back. "We go there every day…same games, same old nachos…" Mat said. Mandy nodded. "So?? It's cool!" Serena said. "Whatever Sere..let's just go.." Mandy said. Serena bounced into the arcade, finishing her ice cream. She ran over to the Sailor V game and started playing. Mat rolled into the arcade, waiting to get yelled at for doing it again. He timed it. "5...4...3...2...1..." Mandy glanced at him as one of the arcade employees yelled, "No roller blades in the arcade!" Serena looked at Mat and laughed, then returned to playing her game. Mandy just rolled her eyes. Mat removed his skates and sat on one of the stools. "Yay! Level 15!" Serena cried. Mandy sat next to Mat and watched Serena. "Yay Level 18!" yelled Serena. "She says that again and I'll unplug the machine….again." Mat grumbled. "Yay! Level 21!" Mandy shook her head and smiled. "Better get up then.." she said. "Yay! Level 25!" could be heard in the background. Mat got up and walked over to the machine. "Yay! Level over" he said unplugging it from the wall.   
  
"What?! Nooooooooo!" she wailed. "Maaaaannndyyyyy! I was on Level 25!" Serena cried. Mandy shook her head, glancing up at her name was wailed. "Here come the waterworks.." Mat said. Serena started crying. "Nooooot Faiiiiiiir!" Serena cried. Mandy sighed. "Calm Down Serena!" she said. Serena only cried louder. Mandy jumped up and walked over to Serena, clamping a hand over her friend's mouth. "hush! Everyone's staring!" she said. Mat looked around. "Yep…same old people are staring." he said. Serena whimpered. Mandy looked at her friend. "Relax Serena. It's only a game." she said pulling her hand away from her mouth. Serena jumped up, glaring at Mat. "I'm gonna KILL you!" she yelled. "Got to catch me first!" taunted Mat. Serena started chasing him. Mat strapped on his skates and bolted out of the arcade into the traffic. Serena growled. Mandy shook her head silently. Serena stormed back into the arcade. "I hope he gets hit by a truck." she muttered. "Serena!" Mandy cried.   
  
Serena turned to glare at Mat through the window. "That's a mean thing to wish on someone. Besides, you and Mat may fight, but you are both good friends and you know it!" she said. Mat made faces at Serena through the window. Serena rolled her eyes. "How can I be friends with a jerk?" Serena asked. Mat rolled around the front of the arcade. Serena ran out of the arcade. "Serena!" Mandy said sighing. Mat heard and turned and saw Serena and started to skate away. Serena grabbed him by the collar. "Ha ha! I got you!" she cried triumphantly. "What? Want revenge again?" asked Mat. "Yes! What do you think!? Serena yelled. "What game this time? Pinball? Air hockey?" Mat challenged.  
  
Mandy stood listening to the argument outside, when someone appeared behind her. "Hello Princess." he said. Mandy froze, and her eyes widened. She knew that voice too well…  
  
Serena grinned. "Sailor V game!" she replied. Mat sighed in agony. "Ugh…no." he said. "Yes" Serena argued. "You unplugged it, you gotta play it. Against me" she added. Mat got up and walked away. "No. I will NOT play that game" he said. Serena grabbed his shirt. "Yes you will!" she said.  
  
Smokey looked at Mandy, then at Serena. "Having fun with your friend?" he asked Mandy. He shook his head. "I can't believe she's the moon princess…" he said. Mandy looked at the ground, not turning to face him. "She's stronger and smarter than you think Smokey." she said quietly. He snorted. "I'm sure. Well, if she's so strong, let's see her come and get you" he said grabbing her. Mandy narrowed her eyes, but didn't bother trying to get away, knowing she couldn't without sailor power. Instead, she reached for her pen, which was hidden in her pocket. Smokey grabbed her hand before she could activate the pen. "I don't think so" he taunted. He floated into the air, holding onto the struggling girl. Then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Mat and Serena, who had returned inside to play their game. "Lookie what I've got" he said, grinning evilly as he disappeared. 


	2. 411 Mandy's gone again!

Serena looked up when she saw her friend disappear. "What?!" she screamed. She stared, open mouthed, not believing what just happened. Mat looked up, no longer caring about the game over sign flashing on the screen.   
  
Kenbou walked down the street with her sister. "I'm quite sure they always spend their afternoons here, so we can easily drag their lazy selves to the meeting" she said, stopping short as she saw the two in the arcade. She blinked and ran in. "What now?" she demanded. Kinen followed, looking around nervously. Kenbou then noticed the absence of the brunette Sailor Soldier. "Don't tell me…let me guess" she said sarcastically. Mat didn't anwser her. Instead, he stared at the spot where Mandy disappeared. Serena shook her head, bringing herself back to earth. "We have to go, NOW!" she yelled. Mat broke his stream of thoughts and nodded. "Let's go." he replied coldly, walking out of the arcade. Serena looked around. "Where's Ami?" she asked. "Most of the girls are at Cherry Hill Temple" Kinen said.   
  
Ami walked up the street, looking for the three missing from the meeting. Serena saw her and ran to her. "Ami!" Ami looked up, startled. "Serena! H-" the girl stopped, noticing Serena's odd behavior, and the serious looks of the others. "Serena? What's wrong?" she asked. "You have to find out where the Quartz family is!" Serena said. Ami blinked. "Quartz? Alright.." Ami said pulling out her mini computer. She started to press buttons. "Quartz…ah ha! Found it" she said. She held out the screen for the others to see and pointed to the blinking dot. Kenbou looked at the dot. "I'll call Hino. We have to meet there." she said pointing to Ami's screen. She pulled out her communicator and opened up a connection with the raven haired soldier.   
  
Mat looked at the dot. "Hmm...that's way downtown" he said thoughtfully. Serena nodded. "But we have to go! And now!" she cried. Ami looked around. "Where's Mandy?" she asked. Kenbou looked up from her communicator. "That's the point I've gathered, Anderson." she said shaking her communicator. "Come on Hino! Pick up!" she yelled at it. Ami blinked. Raye picked up on the other line. "Hello?" she asked. "Finally!" Kenbou exclaimed. "It's the usual situation." she added. "She means Mandy's been kidnapped." Kinen added. "Will you let me tell the story?" Kenbou asked. Raye sweatdropped. "Gotcha. Where are you all?" she asked. "We're going to some address Ami found way downtown. We'll meet there." Kinen said. Ami looked up, overhearing the conversation. "Mandy?" she asked looking at Serena. Serena nodded. Raye nodded, and turned off her communicator.  
  
Lita looked at Raye. "Who was it Raye?" she asked. May looked up from the book she was reading, glancing at Raye. "It was Kenbou and Kinen. The others are at the arcade…you can guess what happened." she answered sarcastically, pulling her pen out of her sleeve. May sweatdropped. "Not again." she whined. "Oh no." Lita sighed.  
  
Mat looked at the others, then sat on his motorcycle, which had been parked behind the arcade, putting on his helmet. "I'll meet you guys there." he said. Serena looked at him and nodded. "Alright…don't do anything stupid!" she said. He nodded as revved up the motorcycle and sped away, not bothering to obey the speed limit this time. Serena turned to the others. "We have to gather the other scouts." she said. Ami nodded. "I'm on it." she said pulling out her communicator. She opened a connection with Uranus.  
  
Amara picked up her communicator. "Amara here" she said. Ami cut to the chase. "Mandy's been kidnapped." she stated flatly. "Again?!" Amara said. "Yes.." Ami replied. Amara sighed. "We're on our way" she said hanging up. Michelle looked up, overhearing the conversation. Hotaru walked in, looking at Amara. Trista watched them silently. "Well…let's go." Amara said looking at the others. The four girls ran out and headed downtown.  
  
Serena called Mina on her communicator. "Hey Sere!" Mina said when they opened the connection. "Mina, meet us downtown ASAP! And be ready to fight!" Serena said. "Alright.." Mina said, confused as Serena hung up.  
  
Mat fumbled through his pocket, looking for his cell phone while waiting for the streetlight to change. He finally found it as the light changed. He dialed Ami's communicator while driving off. Ami opened her communicator. "Yes?" she asked. Mat moved through the traffic quickly, receiving a few honks. "Ami? I need an address" he said. Ami looked at her screen. "um…1984, Roze Lane" she responded. Mat nodded. "Alright, closing in on Roze Lane" he said turning off his phone. He made a quick turn, cutting through the traffic again. Ami hung up, then the girls at the arcade headed downtown, transforming on the way.  
  
The four girls arrived downtown and ran into an alley, pulling out their pens and activating them, transforming into their senshi counterparts. "Now what?" Pluto asked. Uranus shrugged. "The usual. Save the damsel in distress." she said. Hotaru rolled her eyes, amused. Uranus looked around. "They didn't say exactly where to meet them." she said. Pluto looked up, seeing Mat drive through the traffic. "Probably in the direction that he's going." she said. The outer senshi followed Mat towards their destination.  
  
Lin watched the senshi through her crystal. "Well well...what are they up to today?" she asked herself amusedly. "Hey! Hey! Lemme see! You never let me use the crystal ball thingy!" came the pouty voice of Rin. Lin looked at her. "You're too little! Now be quiet, so we can see what the senshi are up to." she said looking back at the crystal. "Nuh uh!" she said, referring to Lin's remark about her being small. She was easily distracted by Lin's last statement. "Ok!" she said.  
  
Mat slowly pulled up to the mansion. "1984 Roze Lane.." he said to himself. He turned off the motorcycle, placing the kickstand down, and tossing his helmet into the grass. Pluto and the others caught up to him. "I suppose they gave you the address." she said. Uranus looked at the mansion. Mat nodded. "Going to follow my lead in?" he asked. He walked up the pathway to iron set of doors, rusted with age. Saturn looked around. "I sense something here. This must be the place.." she said. The outer senshi followed Mat.  
  
The group from the arcade stopped in the mansion yard, looking at the house. "Finally found the place." Lethe said. Mnemosyne looked at the opened gate, seeing Mat's motorcycle, and the footprints of the four senshi with him. "They beat us here" she said. They walked inside. Sailor Venus caught up to them. "What's going on?" she asked. "It's Mandy…again" Sailor Moon replied. "Again?" Venus asked, sweatdropping. The group finally met up with the others. Saturn looked around distrustfully. "Be on your guard everyone" Pluto cautioned. Mat wandered around, having no sense of direction. "Anyone have a map?" he asked. Uranus rolled her eyes. "You need to be more cautious." she warned. Mercury tapped her earring, and her screen appeared over her face. "Have you seen anything?" Mnemosyne asked. Mat shook his head. "Nothing.." he sighed. "There's got to be some sign of her somewhere." Lethe said.   
  
Rin was impatiently waiting for her sister to update her. "Well? What is it what is it?" she asked. Lin shook her head. "The senshi are going to an old mansion.." she said. "Really? Are there people there? Are they rich? How bout ghosts? Are they rich too? Do they have secret passages? Is it made out of gold?" she asked, rambling on and on. Lin covered her sister's mouth. "I don't know." she said. Rin pulled away. "Then why are they there?" she asked. Lin looked back at the crystal. "I dunno…" 


	3. Never force hearts to love!

Smokey stood in the shadows, watching the unconscious girl lying on a mat in the middle of the floor. She stirred, then woke up, looking around, not remembering what happened to her, or where she was. Smokey grinned. "You're awake" he said. Mandy turned to look at him. He walked out into the light. "It took a lot of convincing, but I finally convinced the queen to let me have what I want." he said. Mandy narrowed her eyes, knowing what was coming. Smokey walked up to her and grabbed her by the chin. "You have a choice. Be my queen, or you can die along with your friends." he said. Mandy pulled away. "Never! And you leave my friends alone!" she yelled. He scowled at her. "No can do." He said, smirking. "You're killing your friends. One minute, and I'll send attacks at them." Mandy's eyes widened, and she looked down, knowing that her friends' lives were more important then her own. "Fine…just leave them alone.." she whispered. He grinned. "Excellent." he said. He snapped his fingers, and the girl's clothes melted into a wedding dress.  
  
The rescue party looked around, trying to find any clues. Mat sighed. "No traps, no monsters…just one giant, empty castle…and no sign of Mandy" he said. Mercury was still using her computer, trying to find a lead. "I think I see an energy source.." she said. "Good. A start. Find it" Lethe said. "Where is it Mercury?" Moon asked. Venus was looking at all the dust disgustedly. "They need a maid" she said absentmindedly. Sailor Moon sweatdropped. Mercury pointed. "That way." she said. Sailor Moon nodded, and headed in the direction Mercury pointed out. Mat looked ahead, only seeing walls and pictures. "Kinda…quiet. Don't cha think?" Sailor Moon asked. Neptune nodded. "Yea…too quiet." Mat nodded in agreement. "We're getting closer.." Mercury said. "Good." Moon replied. Mat shivered. "Cold spot." he said looking at the ground. Sailor Moon blinked, looking at him. Mat started to walk around, trying to find somewhere that wasn't cold. Moon watched him. "Really cold now." he said. "What is it?" Sailor Moon asked him. Saturn frowned. "I sense it now Mercury…and there's two" she said. Mat shivered, pressing up against the wall, trying to keep warm. "Another captive?" Mnemosyne asked. "No.." Pluto responded. Mercury continued to press buttons on her computer. "I think one of them is Mandy!" she said. "Feels like it.." Mat said. "Mandy? Where!?" Sailor Moon asked. "Right behind that.." Mercury looked up. "Wall.." she finished. "We have to find some way to get through!" Sailor Moon said. Mercury walked up to the wall and started to feel around. "We can smash it open.." Mat said. "It's stone!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Just weaken the base.." Mat replied. "You all are making this more complicated than it is." Mercury said. Mat watched her confused. "What's up Ami?" he asked. Mercury pushed a stone, and it fell through. Lethe blinked. "That works.."  
  
Mandy looked at Smokey. "I swear, if you lie and do hurt my friends.." she threatened. "What can you do about it?" he teased, holding up her transformation pen. He frowned, sensing the group on the other side of the wall. "Let's move to a different room." he said. He snapped his fingers, and he and Mandy disappeared, reappearing in a different room in the castle.  
  
Sailor Moon sensed this. "No!" she cried. "They're gone.." she added. Mat stopped shivering, feeling normal again. "She's gone…" The wall started to move back, until they could see in the room. "They were right there.." Mercury said. "What happened?" Mnemosyne asked. "They transported.." Saturn replied. Sailor Moon pounded on the wall. "No.." she sighed. Mat shook his head. "They could be anywhere…underground, outside, even on another planet.." he said. Moon glared at him. "Not helping" she said. "I still sense them" Saturn said. "How many levels are in this building?" Mat asked Mercury. Mercury typed in a few things on her computer. "Seven" she replied.  
  
Mandy looked at Smokey, confused about why he wanted to leave the room so suddenly. Then she realized. "My friends are here aren't they?" she asked. "It doesn't concern you" he replied sneering. "It does so! They are here!" she retorted. Smokey slapped her across the face. "Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled. The girl put a hand to her cheek, glaring at him. Smokey closed his eyes and concentrated, then sent his energy to where the scouts were, sending bolts of lightning from the ceiling.   
  
"Incoming!" Mat yelled looking up. Sailor Moon looked up. "Oh no" she moaned. Lethe dodged, pulling her sister with her. "Silent Wall!" Saturn yelled, shielding them from the attack. Mat sighed in relief. "Thanks Saturn" Venus said. Saturn nodded. "They know we are here..new plan" Lethe said. Neptune looked up in thought. "This will be difficult. They can transport whenever we get near" she said. Mat nodded, looking at Mercury. "Seven floors…above or below us?" he asked. "None above us. Below" she replied. "If we do at least one or two to a floor.." Mat started. "We could corner them" Mercury finished. Mat nodded. "Who goes with who?" Mercury asked. "Lethe and Mnemosyne, one. Moon and Venus, two. Mercury, three. Uranus and Neptune, four. Mat, five. Myself, six, and Saturn, seven." Pluto said. "Based on teamwork I presume?" Lethe said. Pluto nodded. "I think that'll do it." Mat said. Moon nodded. "Let's go!" she said. "Need to find a way down first." Mat said. Sailor Moon groaned. Mercury pointed to a staircase in the corner. "Ok. NOW can we go?" Moon asked. "Now we can go" Mat replied. "Good." she replied running off. They all headed to their designated levels.  
  
After a bit of getting lost, Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and Silent Star arrived at the front of the mansion. "Mandy's in there?" Jupiter asked. Mars nodded. "Now let's find the others" she said. "Come on come on come on come on! We gotta help the others!" Silent Star exclaimed, worried about her mother's safety. Jupiter nodded and forced the door open, finding the hall empty. "Where'd they go?" she asked herself.  
  
Rin was getting bored just watching the senshi, and wanted to take action. "Liiiiiiin! If you don't know where they are, we should go there! Maybe we can find out! And maybe there really is stuff made out of gold and…" Lin stopped her before she could start chattering again. "Fine Fine..let's go" she said. 


	4. Cousin Rivalry

Mat looked around, noting where the exit was if needed. Then he walked on, looking for a sign or clue. Lightning flew from the ceiling, sent by Smokey. Mat yelped and dived to the side, almost getting nailed by a lightning bolt.  
  
On level one, Mnemosyne and Lethe were trying to figure out where to go. "Perhaps we should follow the passage to Mandy's previous imprisonment point. There, we might find clues." Mnemosyne said. Lethe nodded and lead her sister through the passage Mercury had opened. Smokey sent fire to level one. Mnemosyne jumped back, holding onto Lethe.   
  
Mars jumped back seeing the fire. "Woah!" she yelped. "Someone knows we are here." Jupiter said. In the passage, Lethe tried one of her attacks, but it didn't effect the fire. "It's times like these when we need Anderson and Kaiou!" she yelled.   
  
On level four, Uranus looked up. "Um..Neptune, did you Deep Submerge on me?" she asked. Neptune turned to look at the oncoming flood and pulled out her mirror. "Neptune Submarine Reflection!" she yelled. The mirror shot a beam at the water, evaporating it. "Someone knows we are here.." Uranus sighed.  
  
Sailor Moon walked around, trying to find anything to lead her to her friend. Venus put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sere…it'll be ok." she said. Sailor Moon smiled weakly. "Thanks.." she said. She sighed. "The others are having problems. I can feel it." she said. Balls of lightning flew towards the two scouts. "Aaah! Watch out!" Sailor Moon cried, dodging. Venus screeched and moved out of the way. "We have to keep going!" Moon cried, running down the hall, dodging balls as she went. Venus followed.  
  
Mat dodged a close lightning bolt as he came to an intersection. He hesitated. "Left, forward..right..forward…left…eeeh…" He looked up and saw a lightning bolt heading for him from the north. "Aaah! Left!" he yelped, running to the left. The bolt hit the wall where he was standing. He stopped, catching his breath. "I...hope that's over.." he panted.  
  
Jupiter, Mars and Silent Star headed into the passage and saw Lethe and Mnemosyne trapped in the fire. "We'll get you!" Jupiter called. "Refreshing to hear." Lethe muttered. "My electric and plant attacks won't do a thing. Silent Star?" Jupiter asked. "I don't think I will be much help.." she responded. "And I certainly won't be" Mars added. "Oh great. So we're stuck!" Lethe yelled. "I can try…but I don't think I can do much." Silent Star said. "Please hurry Silent Star!" Mnemosyne called. Silent Star thought for a moment. "That will make it worse...that won't effect it...that will only effect Lethe and Mnemosyne..." She thought out loud. She sighed and opened her communicator, getting a connection with Mercury. "Mercury! We need help on level one!" she said. "On my way!" Came the reply.  
  
A tornado came tearing through level six. "Garnet Ball!" Pluto cried, shielding herself. She sighed. "Someone's detected us.." she said.  
  
On level seven, a beam of dark energy headed for Saturn. Saturn looked at it amusedly. "This is pathetic. Hmmm….what's it gunna do to me I wonder." She batted it away with her glaive. "This is boring…"  
  
Mercury ran to the first floor and saw the fire. "Oh no!" she cried. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she yelled. A wave of water washed over the fire, dousing it. "Thanks!" Mnemosyne said. "No problem. Everyone ok?" Mercury asked. The girls nodded. "Alright. I better go back. Anyone wanna go with me?" she asked. "I will" Silent Star said. Mercury nodded. "Ok. See you all later!" she said. She headed for the stairs, Silent Star following.  
  
Mandy could hear her friends, and the attacks that were tormenting them. She turned on Smokey angrily. "You…I shoulda known you would try to hurt them!" she yelled. Smokey hit her again. "Be quiet! I don't want to hear anything from you!" he yelled back. Mandy glared. "No! I won't let you do this!" she replied angrily. "I said shut up!" he said, shooting a beam of energy at her. The girl fell to her knees, digging her fingernails into her palms to distract herself from the pain. After a moment, she slowly stood up, narrowing her eyes. "I told you…I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled, kicking him in the stomach. She quickly pulled out her communicator and dialed Mat's cell phone. Smokey regained himself and snatched it from her and threw it against the wall. "Enough from you!" he yelled, sending another beam at her. But she wasn't going to be defeated so easily. She jumped out of the way. "You won't win that easy…not this time" she said coldly. Smokey scowled, then snapped his fingers. As he did so, Mandy was chained to the wall. The girl glared at him, but deep down she knew that there was no hope for her now. She tried to free herself. "It's not gunna work." Smokey said shooting her with a energy beam. She flinched, and narrowed her eyes. "Is that all you got?" she asked. Smokey laughed. "Do you really want to see my true power?" he asked. She glared. "I guess I don't have much choice, do I?" she asked.  
  
Mat walked around, lost. "Man, I would kill for a flashlight or a torch about now.." he muttered. Smokey heard him and laughed. "Oh, you want a torch do you?" he asked. He sent a ball of fire to level 5, and it surrounded Mat. Mat looked around at the surrounding flames. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. He took a few steps back, then ran and jumped over the flames, landing safely on the other side. He walked down the hall, watching for traps. He came to a dead end. "Great" he muttered.   
  
Lin appeared before Mat. "Well well well. Fancy meeting you here." she said. Mat looked at her, his eyes flickering violet. He crossed his arms. "Well. Coming my way now?" he asked. Lin smirked. "I find watching you and your senshi friends interesting. Pray tell, what are you up to today?" she asked. "Same old, same old. Looks like someone beat you to stealing the Princess once again." he said smirking. Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm not after your girlfriend. That's someone else's job." she said. Mat grinned. "Aw, someone jealous because they failed again?" he asked, his eyes flashing again. She laughed. "You wish" she responded. "Then what brought you here, oh dear cousin of mine?" Mat asked sarcastically. "Only to see my favorite cousin" she replied, just as sarcastic. "Oh, I'm flattered now. Bring me any presents?" he asked. "You wish" she responded. "Aw.." he said, kicking the ground jokingly.  
  
Meanwhile, the senshi were still having problems. Sailor Neptune turned around when she heard someone behind her. She saw one of Smokey's minions, ready to attack. "Uranus, we have company." she said. "Good… I was getting bored" Uranus said smirking. Neptune rolled her eyes. The minion sent a beam of energy at Neptune. She pulled out her mirror. "Neptune Submarine Reflection!" she yelled. The beam from the mirror reflected the dark energy back to the minion. It moved out of the way. Neptune narrowed her eyes. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" she yelled. She doused the enemy as Uranus lifted her hand. "Uranus Earth Shaking!" she cried. Her attack destroyed the minion. She wiped her hands. "There." Neptune smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Damn it." Smokey cursed, as Neptune and Uranus killed his minion. Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Having problems?" she questioned. "Nothing to concern you" he replied. Mandy rolled her eyes. "My friends are too tough for you" she said. He turned and shot another beam at her, smirking. "You aren't though. Besides, I'm saving my energy." he said snidely. Mandy couldn't take it anymore. Her scream echoed through the halls. 


	5. This is only beginning

A little ways away, Sailor Moon and Venus heard. "Mandy!" Moon cried. Venus covered her mouth. "They'll hear you and move!" she said, glancing down the hall.  
  
Mercury and Silent Star looked up. "They are on the second level!" Mercury told Silent Star. "We gotta help…but if we all go up there, they'll move." Silent Star said, sighing.  
  
Mat stopped messing around, his eyes flickering a dull violet. He looked in the direction the scream came from. Lin looked up. "Your girlfriend seems to be having a problem." she said slowly. Mat nodded slowly. "Yea...and me with without a sense of where I am…" he said. Lin watched her cousin, thinking.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus started to contact the other scouts, telling them where they were located. Moon finally called Mat. Mat picked up his cell phone. "Is this the search and rescue team I asked for?" he asked. "Yes. Level 2, get here now" was the quick reply. She hung up immediately. Mat put his phone away, looking at his cousin. "Level 2..." he said. Lin sighed, finally making up her mind on what she'd been thinking about. "I'll help you…only because you are my cousin. But this is a one time thing" she said. Mat nodded, smiling in relief. "One problem though.." he said. "And what might that be?" she asked. Mat sweatdropped. "I have no clue where we are" he said. Lin rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers. The two of them appeared before Sailor Moon and Venus.  
  
Mat, Moon, and Venus all blinked. Mat saw the looks that Moon and Venus were giving Lin. "Friendly this time.." he told them. Sailor Moon only eyed Lin. Mat sweatdropped. "Calm down, calm down." he said. "If she messes this up.." she started. Mat cut her off. "She won't, trust me. We might get something good out of this" he told her. "Alright.." she said.   
  
Mars walked up to the group, looking at Lin. "What's she doing here?" she asked flatly. Mat sweatdropped again. "Again, she's a little help." he said. The other senshi met up with the group. "Enough chit chat!" Uranus said. Mat nodded. "Are they in there?" Saturn asked, pointing to a door. Moon nodded. "Who's opening it?" Saturn asked. "I have an idea." Venus said. "What's that?" Silent Star asked. Mercury looked at her. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" Venus cried. Her Chain wrapped around the door handle, opening it. "Good one.." Moon said. "What?!" Smokey yelled, turning around. The group ran in. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" Venus yelled, wrapping her chain around Smokey.   
  
Uranus ran over to Mandy. "Hey girl, you ok?" she asked. Mandy nodded weakly in reply. Uranus started to work on the chains. Silent Star ran over to help. After a moment, Uranus growled, then pulled out her sword. "Watch out kid." she said to Silent Star. "Be careful!" was her reply. She smirked, then fell the sword on the chains, breaking them. She then put her arm around Mandy to steady her.  
  
Mat looked at Smokey. "So, try to win hearts by force?" he said. A dark figure appeared in the corner, shooting a beam at Venus. "Look out!" Moon cried. Venus turned around, and tried to get of the way, but didn't. She fell to the floor, letting go of her chain. Sailor Moon turned to the figure, and glared. "Who are you?" she yelled. The girl smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied. Venus weakly got to her feet. Sailor Moon took off her tiara, and aimed it at the girl, but at the last minute, threw it at Smokey. It hit his arm. He growled in pain.   
  
Mat looked at the two enemies. "Great...now we have two targets." he said. The girl, Citrine, sister to Smokey, rolled her eyes. "Shut up powerless boy.." she muttered. Lin glared. "Hey! I'm the only one that can tease him!" she said. Mat's eyes flickered. "I'll show you powerless." he said. He charged at Citrine, dagger ready. Citrine disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the room. "Yea, sure." she said. Mat blinked in confusion, then tried to pull his dagger from the wall. "Stupid…dagger.." he muttered. Lin rolled her eyes.   
  
Mars held out her hand, her bow appearing. "Mars Fire Sniper!" she yelled, aiming it for Citrine. Citrine tried to move, but got hit in the shoulder. She grabbed it in pain. Smokey glared. "You'll pay" he said, shooting lightning at Mars. Mars jumped out of the way.   
  
Uranus let go of Mandy and held up her hand. "Uranus World Shaking!" she yelled. She shot it at Smokey. Smokey was hit by it, and he flew into the air angrily. Mat finally got his dagger free, and watched. Lin shook her head. "Mat, I think you need some new weapons" she muttered. He stood next to her. "What, you carry a ton with you?" he asked. "Well.." she started. Citrine attacked them from behind. Saturn saw this and held up her staff. "Silent Wall!" she cried. The group was protected from the attack.   
  
Uranus returned to Mandy. "You look hurt. What did he do to you?" she asked. Mandy shook her head, regretting doing it because of the pain. "Nothing…I'm fine" she responded slowly. Uranus looked at her. "Right.." she replied, unconvinced.   
  
Citrine floated into the air, looking at her brother. "We'll defeat them another time" she said. She disappeared. Mat glared. "Cowards!" he yelled. Smokey glared at Mat. "Want me to steal your girlfriend again?" he asked. "Want me to steal your life?" Mat retorted. The senshi glared at Smokey. "You'll have to get through us first" Uranus said. Smokey laughed at Mat, ignoring the senshi. "Without power?" he laughed. "C'mon then...you think I need that to defeat the likes of you?" Mat asked. "I don't have time for your powerless games…See you later…maybe." Smokey said disappearing.   
  
Mat glared, throwing a line of daggers where Smokey once stood, angrily. "Coward!" he yelled. He breathed heavily. "C'mon you perverted sack of shit!" he continued. The girls watched silently. May blinked, not needing to hear what was being said. A blast of energy came out of no where, heading for Mat. He dodged it, looking around. "Show your damn face!" he yelled. Uranus put her arm around Mandy. "We have other problems now…calm down" she told him.   
  
A blast of energy appeared, heading for Mandy. Uranus covered the girl with her body, taking the hit. Mandy gasped. "Uranus!" she cried. Uranus gritted her teeth in pain. She looked at Mandy. "You ok?" she asked. Mandy nodded slowly. "Yea, but you shouldn't have done that. Are you ok?" she asked. Uranus smiled weakly. "Heh, don't worry about me." she said.   
  
Mat turned to his cousin. "Any feeling?" he asked. She looked over at him. "He's gone…from what I can tell anyway." she replied. He pounded the nearest object, which happened to be a table. The table cracked. Sailor Moon watched silently. "Mat...relax. We gotta leave." Mars said, for once being nice to him. "You all leave. I'm going to hunt" he replied. "You can't go by yourself! He'll kill you!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Watch me!" he retorted, storming out. The sailor senshi watched silently. Mandy bit her lip, praying for his safety, knowing he'd do almost anything for revenge. Saturn looked at the others. "Follow him?" she asked. Silent Star looked at Saturn. "I'll follow.." she said. Saturn nodded, and Silent Star headed after her father.  
  
"He seems a little…pissed" Venus remarked. Lin crossed her arms. "Duh." she retorted. The others sweatdropped. Two of them, however were occupied. Mandy was still worrying, and still in shock. Mercury, was in shock over all the language spoken earlier. Uranus looked up at Mandy. "How's my back? Still there?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Mandy looked down at her and nodded. 


	6. A bet?

Mat climbed the stairs, storming through the hallway. May ran after him, and caught up as he got to the door. "You can't go alone ya know.." she said quietly. He stopped. "Watch your mother May.." he said. "The others can watch her. I'm going with you." she replied. He was silent for a period of time, then he sighed. "Fine.." He walked outside to his bike. "Don't drag behind though, ok?" he asked. She nodded and followed him. He lifted the seat to his bike and pulled out a helmet, tossing it to May. "Dunno if it fits you. It's your mom's." he told her.  
  
"Where are you off to lover boy?" asked a voice behind them. May turned around. Mat stopped, not turning to face him. "What do you want now wuss? To fight?" he asked. "Wuss?" Smokey repeated, shooting a lightning attack at him. Mat ducked, then turned around. He backflipped toward him, landing in front of him. Smokey rolled his eyes. "You never answered my question." he said. Mat thought for a second. "I'm going to….do a spinning roundhouse and backflip away." Mat said. "That's nice.." Smokey said. Mat nodded and sent a left hook Smokey's way. Smokey disappeared. May frowned. "What a cheating coward."  
  
Back inside, the outer senshi were helping Uranus towards the exit. Saturn looked up. "He's back!" she yelped. Sailor Moon looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Smokey...I can feel him." Saturn responded. "Where is he?" Moon asked. Mercury was already tapping into her computer. She gasped. "He's outside!" she said. Mandy looked up and bit her lip, hoping her family was alright. "Arg…that guy is such a….ugh. I can't even think of the right word." Serena muttered. Venus looked around. "Hey..where'd Saturn go?" she asked.  
  
Mat looked around for Smokey. "Where could he be?" he asked. "Hiding I'm sure" May replied, crossing her arms. Smokey appeared behind them silently, arms crossed. Mat shook his head. "Nah…if he's come to play, he'll play." he said. Smokey sent energy towards Mat, then disappeared. Saturn's voice rang out from the door. "Mat! Behind you!" she yelled. Mat turned at the sound of her voice, but was knocked back at the force of the attack. She kept a tight grip on her glaive. "You ok?" she asked. Mat moaned, having landed on the ground. He looked at Saturn and nodded. May watched from the sidelines. She wanted to help, but knew better.  
  
Mat stood up. "Well...he wants to play cheap, then I'll play the same game." he said. Smokey's voice could be heard saying, "Like you could." Mat smirked. "Pocket fell out by the front door Smokey" he said. Saturn rolled her eyes and concentrated, trying to find Smokey's whereabouts. Smokey snorted, standing right in front of Mat. "What are you talking about? I'm not stupid." he said. Saturn's eyes flew open. "Mat, he's near you!" she said. May rolled her eyes boredly. "More like right in front of him." she corrected. Smokey moved as Mat swung blindly at him. "Ooooh…this is impossible.." he muttered. "Ok..this is boring. C'mon Smokey. Show your face and fight fair…or are you too chicken?" May asked. "Maybe I like to play games." Smokey responded, throwing his voice to throw her off. "Well I don't" she responded coldly. May jumped out of the way. "You gotta do better than that" she taunted.  
  
Mat sighed. "If only Lin could get me those weapons…" he thought to himself. Then he looked up. "Wait a minute!" he said. "Yes?" Smokey asked. May looked over at him. "You wanna play a game Smokey?" Mat asked. He walked out into the yard, arms raised. Smokey smirked to himself, then shot an attack of lightning at Mat. Mat tried to disable his gauntlet, so the current wouldn't follow him. Saturn bit her lip. "Mat you idiot…" she muttered. Smokey then shot another attack at him from the other direction. Mat ducked down as the two attacks collided and sparked over his head. He shut his eyes and held back a scream. "Mat!" Saturn yelled. May bit her lip, looking around, trying to pinpoint Smokey's location.  
  
"I'm wanting to play a game of Blind Man's bluff, Smokey" Mat said, while fighting back the pain. "Rules?" Smokey asked. "No tricks…meaning pitfalls, smokescreens, clones, etc." he replied. Smokey thought about this. "Same thing as always. Try not to be tagged, but instead of being tagged, try not to get beaten." Mat finished. May crossed her arms as Smokey appeared again. "Meet me at the Downtown park at midnight, tonight. Got it?" he said. Saturn frowned, looking at Mat. Smokey looked over at the two sailors. "No one else either." he added. May glared at Smokey. Mat nodded. "Same with you" he said. Smokey nodded. "See ya there" he said disappearing.  
  
The two girls looked at each other, then at Mat. "You are….." she cut herself off and sighed. "That was smart." May commented sarcastically. Mat smirked, not afraid of the choice he made. "Only a game." he said. Saturn rubbed her head. "Fine.." she said, walking to the stairs to wait for the others.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, looking at the others. "You guys, we should find the others. I have a bad feeling." she said. "He's gone.." Mercury said, looking at her computer. "Even so, I still have this feeling…" she responded. "I hate to say it, but Sailor Moon's right." Sailor Lethe added. "Well then, lets go" Mercury responded. Lin watched the senshi silently. Beside her, Rin bit her fingernails nervously, even though Lin had repeatedly told her not to. Lin glanced over at her. "Don't do that.." she reprimanded. "Do what?" Rin replied, putting her hands behind her back, acting innocent. Lin rolled her eyes. Serena glanced at Uranus, who was being helped by Neptune, then at Mandy. "Are you guys ok?" she asked. Both nodded. Serena nodded, then glanced at Mandy again. "And what are you wearing?" she asked. Mandy sweatdropped. "Don't ask…" she said. Rin sighed boredly, wanting to color. Lin noticed this, and handed her some crayons she kept with her, to entertain the child. "Be my guest" she said. "Yay!" Rin said, running off to color. "We have completed our mission…we should go home. It's getting late." Kinen said, looking out the window. "Is that bad?" Serena asked. "Well..I for one don't wanna be here when it's dark" Mandy said quietly.  
  
Mat called May over to the stairs, where he now was sitting. "I got what I wanted" he told her. "What might that be?" she asked. "A nice game of Blind Man's Bluff….and a chance to beat Smokey at his own tricks." he replied with a smirk. "What do you have in mind?" she questioned. "Nothing..nothing at all." he replied, smirking. He turned to Saturn. "You think he'll bring people with him?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yea. He'll probably have backup, just to annoy you." she responded. "Then you'll have backup too." May added. "I wonder how much though…I don't wanna go with too many, it'll be too obvious. But one guy can't do it alone either." Mat thought. "Do you really think mom's gunna let you go anyway?" May asked. "I made a gamble…I'm gunna stick with it." he said. "She won't care about that." May said shrugging. "Yea.....she wont care that you made a reckless gamble and are going to fight someone who has a clear advantage over you. Oh no. She wont be mad at you." Saturn said sarcastically. "Relax..I have a plan" Mat said. He glanced at his cellphone. "Only four hours." he said.  
  
The senshi walked out onto the stairs. "About time." Saturn remarked. Uranus laughed, then cringed. "Someone's impatient." she said. "What happened? Why did you leave Saturn?" Serena asked. "Smokey was out here...I came to warn them." she replied. Serena looked at Mat. "Did anything happen?" she asked. "No...he left.." Saturn said, glancing at Mat. "And I'm playing a game with him at midnight." Mat replied, giving Saturn a cheesy grin. She smacked her forehead. "Why do I even bother?" she asked herself. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Serena yelled at him. Raye rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking that? You should already know the anwser." she said. Mat blinked at Serena. "no…I got what I wanted.." he replied. Serena sighed. "Mandy…talk some sense into him!" she said. "Huh…have fun." Saturn muttered.   
  
"Eh…can we go please? I wanna dress these wounds." Uranus said. "Now look who's impatient." Saturn teased. "You guys go on…did you see Lin in there?" Mat asked. Raye glanced at Mat. "Yea…she's in there still." she responded. "Same room?" he questioned. She nodded again. "And the tagalong she picked up is there too" Kenbou added. "Thanks Raye…for once." Mat said walking inside. Raye sweatdropped. "Welcome…for once." she responded.  
  
Pluto looked at the outer scouts. "Let's get you home Amara. See you all later." she said. The outer senshi left, leaving the other senshi in the courtyard. "That guy has no sense.." Serena said, looking at the door. She turned to Mandy. "Mandy! You didn't even try to stop him! Smokey is stronger than him! He's got the advantage! He can get hurt badly! Did I mention that?" she yelled. "I know Serena...believe me, I know.." Mandy responded. She knew however, that nothing would change Mat's mind about the deal he had made. Lita looked at Serena, giving her a look that said clearly, that Mandy already had a lot on her mind. 


	7. Learning from the best

Mat walked down the staircase. "Lin?" he called. She looked up at him. "Yes?" she answered. He walked over to her. "What was that whole talk about weapons?" he asked. Rin glanced up at him, beginning to feel nervous. Lin noticed this, and turned to her. "Go color in the other room" she told her. "Okay!" Rin said excitedly. She ran off, spilling crayons everywhere. Lin turned back to her cousin. "Well. You know our race has powers…but I'm assuming you haven't unlocked your yet…am I correct?" she asked. Mat blinked. "Come again?" he asked. Lin sweatdropped. "You can't tell me you don't know.." she said. He blinked again, a blank look crossing his face. "I thought you just had weapons.." he admitted. "Mat, Mat, Mat.." Lin chided, sighing. He stared at his cousin oddly. "You are hopeless.." she informed him. Mat sweatdropped. "Oh, you're a big help." he told her. She turned away, crossing her arms. "I should let you learn this on your own. I had to…" she said. "Hey, hey, hey now... " Mat said with a nervous laugh. "Grandfather would've taught us, if... you-know-what didn't happen..." he reminded her. She sighed, glancing back at him. "I know." she said slowly. Mat sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting for his cousin to make up her mind. Lin thought about her options for a moment, then turned around. "Alright Mat...I'll do this for you. You go and take the senshi home, then come back, and I'll show you." she said. Mat looked up at her. "Nani!? You made me wait for-" He stopped himself from saying anything stupid to make his cousin change her mind. "I mean... yes, Lin." he corrected. He stood up and headed out to find the girls. Lin watched him leave and rolled her eyes, then went to find Rin.  
  
Mat walked up to the remaining girls, who were sitting on the steps. "Hello again" he said. The girls looked up at him. "What did she want anyway?" Raye asked. He looked at her. "Nothing…just had to return something." he said. "I see…" Raye replied, clearly unconvinced. Why had Lin, whom had previously before attacked Mandy, now helped them rescue her? Yes, Lin and Mat were related, but did Lin do it for the sake of family, or for some other reason?  
  
Lin walked into the library, and found Rin coloring on the walls. She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. "Having fun squirt?" she asked. "Yep! Lookie! I drew snow!" Rin said, indicating the once purple wall. It was now scribbled white, up to where Rin could reach anyway. "Very nice. You can color every wall in the house if you'd like. We'll be here for awhile." Lin informed her. Rin looked up at her. "Really? How come? What's goin' on? Did'ja find any ghosts? Were they rich? Is that why we're staying?" she asked. "No…no ghosts… I just have to show someone something, ok?" Lin asked. Rin nodded. "Ok."  
  
Mat returned to the hall, a little out of breath. "Lin…I'm here." he called. He looked around cautiously, wondering if this was part of the training. "Lin? Rin? Anybody?" he asked. Lin appeared behind him. "About time." she said. Mat turned around, almost scared by his cousin's sudden appearance. "Whew… thought you might have left." he said. Lin shook her head. "Nah…I'm not that mean." she said. She paused for a moment. 'Wait…don't reply to that." she said on second thought. Mat looked at her, then looked around the room. "Wow…it got real dark in here.." he murmured. Lin rolled her eyes. "Duh. It's dark outside, and there's hardly any lights in this place." she told him. Mat shifted his weight uneasily. "So…what do I need to learn?" he asked. "Well...there are a few things." Lin started. Mat blinked. "Like?" he asked. "First, weapon wise." she said. She tried to remember how she learned this stuff on her own. "Ok…try thinking of a weapon. If you do it right, the weapon should appear…sorta." she said. "Just like that?" he asked. She nodded. Mat shrugged, and did what his cousin suggested. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. "Eh…didn't work." he said. Lin rolled her eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious. Huh…this isn't gunna be easy." she muttered. Mat thought for a moment. "Maybe if I say something or something like that?" he asked. Lin shrugged. "Go ahead and try it. I don't remember how I learned…and it can't hurt to try." she replied. He thought of a weapon again, and did what he did before. "Manipulate weapon!" he said. Lin watched him. "Ooooh yea…" she murmured. "I remember now.."  
  
Mat concentrated, and blue sparks appeared in his hand. He opened his eyes to look, and they disappeared. He blinked. "Well...you were close. Try again. But this time don't stop concentrating." Lin told him. He nodded, and did what he did before. The sparks took the form of Lin's staff. "Copy cat…well, you did it" she said crossing her arms. Mat blinked and looked at it. "Cool.." he said, swinging it around. Lin watched him. "See? Not that hard." she said. Mat concentrated again, to see if he could change it. Lin watched him, to see if he could do it. The staff turned into a whip. She nodded her approval. Mat grinned and did an Indiana Jones pose. Lin sweatdropped. She sat on the couch and watched Mat explore his new power. She tried to think of something to start conversation. "So…how's Mandy?" she asked. "Fine…" he answered, changing the whip to a pole.  
  
Rin stood behind the door, watching them. "Why can't I do that?" she wondered aloud. She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake, and ran, hoping no one heard her. However, she wasn't that lucky. Lin stood up, and glanced at Mat. "I'll be back.." she said, then went to find her sister. Mat blinked and changed his weapon again, watching her go.  
  
Rin hid behind a door. Lin walked in and looked around, and then rolled her eyes. "Oh gee…I wonder where she went" she muttered sarcastically. Rin was hoping that Lin really didn't know where she was, but Lin opened the door, looking down at her. "What did I tell you about spying?" she asked. "Eep!" Rin squealed, trying to run. Lin grabbed her by the collar. "No, no, no" she said. Rin tried to wrestle free. "Hey! Put me down! I wasn't doing anything! Lemme go Lin!" she yelled. "You were spying" Lin reminded her. "Was not! Prove it!" Rin retorted. Lin rolled her eyes. "Ok. I saw you, and heard you." she said. "Nuh uh!" Rin argued. "Yes huh" Lin argued back. "Noooo" Rin retorted, wrestling free. She landed on the floor with a plop. "Ow.." she muttered. She jumped up and scrambled away, running back into the library, and climbing the ladder, hiding on the top shelf.  
  
Mandy sat on her front porch, thinking about what had happened that day, and all that her friends had risked to help her. She really wished they wouldn't do that, she didn't know what she'd do if her friends were hurt, or worse, on her account. Serena walked out of the house. "Mandy?" she asked. Mandy looked up at her silently. "What's going on?" Serena asked, trying to get her friend to talk. Mandy looked away, looking at the sunset. "Nothing.." she answered quietly. "Don't lie to me Mandy Kino" Serena reprimanded, standing in front of her. She sighed. "Can I stay over tonight? I want to make sure you're ok." she said. "Serena, I'm fine…honest. I'm just a little shaken up is all." Mandy answered. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Serena begged. Mandy sighed. "Fine Sere…" she replied. "Good. I'm gunna go home and get my stuff. Don't you go anywhere!" Serena ordered. She bounced off the porch and headed to her home. Mandy rested her chin in her hands, watching her friend go. 


	8. Betrayal begins

Lin rolled her eyes, and returned to the room where Mat was. "Sorry about that.." she said sighing. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Um…don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked. Mat looked up. "Wha? Oh!" he said, nearly forgetting. "Thought so…." she said. Mat jumped out and ran out the door. "Thanks again!" he called back. Lin watched him leave. "No problem…good luck" she replied, even though he probably could no longer hear her.  
  
Mat ran down the street, looking around. "Park…Park…where's the park?" he asked himself aloud. He stopped in front of a sign, which read "Tokyo Station Park." The park was pretty much in ruins. "How charming.." he said looking around.  
  
Kinen and Kenbou walked down the road, heading for their home. "I feel strange…" Kinen said. Kenbou looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. "Like…this mission had no end." she finished. "No mission has an end. You know that Kinen. We're fighting a war. There is no end" her sister replied. "Even after all that's happened you still think that way!" Kinen said. "What else can I do?" Kenbou retorted. Kinen sighed, and the two walked in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Kinen spoke again. "We need to go to the Kino house. I have a feeling we are needed." she said. Kenbou rolled her eyes. "Either you are never needed, or you always are." she said. The two headed for the Kino residence.  
  
Lin walked into the library to find her sister. She discovered her on top of a bookshelf. The ladder had fallen away, and she was stuck. "Help! I'm stuck!" she whined. "Serves you right for snooping" Lin said crossing her arms. "You're meaaaaaaan!" Rin yelled down to her. "I know" Lin said smirking, fixing the ladder. Rin scrambled down. "Thank you" she said. "Welcome" her sister replied. She looked around. "Did you have fun coloring?" she asked. Rin nodded, pointing to a wall. "I drew snow! See? An' I drew the sun an' the clouds an' there's a rock over there an' look!" she rambled, pointing to a stick picture of herself and her sister. Lin nodded "Very nice. You should have drawn the snow melting though" she said. Rin shrugged. "I can't draw that" she said. "It's still good. Now let's go home. You can color there." Lin said. "On paper…not the walls" she added quickly. "Yay! And maybe we can come back and see the rich ghosts!" Rin exclaimed. Lin nodded. "Sure. And we can see if they like their new wallpaper too." she replied. Rin giggled and dragged her sister out.  
  
Lita walked out onto the porch to speak to her sister, and noticed the twins walking up the sidewalk. "Kinen? Kenbou?" she asked, surprised at their visit. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything" Kinen said. "Not at all" Lita replied. "Are you all alright?" Kinen asked. "I'm fine." Lita said, looking at her silent sister. Mandy sighed. "Yea, I'm fine. And you guys?" she asked. "Nearly burnt to a crisp. Otherwise fine." Kenbou said. "I just can't feeling that we need to be on our guard." Kinen said. This caught Mandy's attention quickly. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at her. "I dunno...but I feel it's not over." she replied. "It's never over" Kenbou interrupted. "What do you mean?" Lita asked her. Kenbou looked down.  
  
"There was a time, before Mnemosyne and I were guarding the Rivers of Oblivion and Memory. We were twin princesses of twin planets. That system didn't have a senshi-run monarchy, so we were still powerless. But the Sailor Wars were starting in nearby corners of the galaxy. People became suspicious of one another. Suddenly, it was war. All around, everywhere. It was all I could do to protect my sister and myself." she said. Kinen fidgeted nervously, remembering it. Mandy listened to them, frowning. She knew how it was to have planetary problems. She had had them herself. Kenbou continued her story.  
  
"Then, she came. Sailor Galaxia, or Chaos Galaxia, as she was revealed to be. She told us that she could stop the war if we agreed to help her. She killed our planets. She told us it was better that way, and appointed us as the senshi of the rivers around her castle. But it didn't stop. The Sailor Wars still raged on. Giving in wasn't the answer, but the resistance caused the war, didn't it? I thought that. But soon it was reduced to a handful of stubborn senshi based on an out-of-the-way planet. You. We waited. And soon Sailor Moon came. I was about to use my Myosotis Alpestris, but... Kinen-chan stopped me. It wouldn't end the Sailor Wars either. The last thing I remember was our bracelets breaking, reaching out to Kinen... and then, Guardian Cosmos." she finished. Kinen looked down. "You senshi saved us. You stopped the Sailor Wars when it was impossible for anybody else." she said.  
  
Lita remained silent, in a shocked daze. Never, had she heard the twins' side of the story. It was overwhelming. It wasn't so overwhelming for her sister through, who spoke first. "It just goes to show you…not everything's always easy. Some of us had easy lives back then…others of us didn't. And in a way, Kenbou's right. While we may defeat whatever enemy comes our way, there's always more. It will never end." she said. Kenbou sighed. "You can win this war without us. The truth is... Guardian Cosmos didn't send us here when she was scattering the starseeds because you needed our help. She sent us because we didn't have anywhere else to go." she said. Mandy looked at her. "But we do need your help. Some of us could have died without your help." Mandy said. She sighed, and stood up. "I'm gunna go to bed…it's almost midnight." she said, sighing on the last word. She turned to Kinen. "Thank you, for informing us about your uneasy feeling. Good night" she said, turning and walking inside.   
  
Once the door was shut, she leaned on it, frowning. The uneasy feeling Kinen had, she had felt too. Mat had gone to the park. She looked around the room, thinking. Serena had told her not to go anywhere. But she knew, if Serena was in this position, she would leave to help too. Mandy slipped out the backdoor, and headed for the downtown park.  
  
May sat silently and unnoticed on the porch railing. She had been there the whole time, listening to the tale Kenbou unfolded for the sisters. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her mother's departure, but said nothing about it, knowing exactly what she was doing. A crash pulled her out of her thoughts. Wood splinters flew everywhere as the Kino roof exploded. May jumped off the patio, looking up at it while Lita pulled the Kawa sisters off the deck quickly.   
  
A few houses away, a shadowed figure stood on the roof, watching the girls jump off the porch. He pressed a button on his watch. "No one on the second floor...moving to attack the first" he said into it. May noticed him. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" she yelled at him. He crouched down, then disappeared in a fast dash, passing through the Kino patio. He reappeared on the sidewalk as the patio completely collapsed. The girls gasped as the patio fell to the floor. May turned to the figure angrily, putting her hand in her pocket. Lita was looking at the ruins of the house. "Mandy was in there!" she yelped. May turned to her. "No…she's gone already…" she said turning back to the figure. Lita was confused, but she said nothing, looking at the figure. The other girls went into fighting stance, ready for action. "Who are you?" May asked again. "I am one of the 312 ninjas sent to destroy you." he said. The girls gasped in shock as ninjas appeared all around the lawn.  
  
"Girls! Out of the way, where no one can see you!" Lita yelled. The girls nodded, and scattered. When out of sight, Lita activated her pen. "Jupiter Star Power!" she yelled, emerging from the darkness as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
The Kawa twins were surrounded by a group of ninjas. They jumped at Kenbou, trying to get her transformation vial away from her. Kinen backed away slowly. The ninjas succeeded in getting the vial away from Kenbou, and it clattered to the floor. Kinen jumped into action and ran for it. She was tripped by a ninja, and she fell to the floor. Sailor Jupiter ran to the circle of ninjas. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" she yelled, shooting her attack at the enemy. Kenbou took this opportunity to grab her vial. "Galactic Power…Lethe's Oblivion!" she yelled, transforming. Kinen pulled out her own vial. "Galactic Power…Mnemosyne's Recovery!" she called, transforming. The girls immediately started to fight their way through the ninjas.  
  
At the park, Mat was walking around, trying to get his bearings before the fight. Mandy caught up and walked up behind him. He sensed her there, but didn't turn around. "Mandy…I don't wanna put you in danger…" he said. She looked at him curiously. He really thought she'd leave, just like that? 'Well…guess again.' She thought to herself. "Don't worry about me. This is my fault, and I refuse to let you face this alone." she informed him. He shook his head, sighing. "I…I don't want you getting captured again. Stay far away from here." he told her. She shook her head. "No. I'm not going." she said. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win against her. "Fine…just don't be surprised of any change…ok?" he asked. She nodded slowly, not exactly understanding what he meant. She'd have to ask later.  
  
The girls at the Kino home were still fighting off the ninjas. "Idiots! Attacking a place like this!" Lethe scolded as she knocked out another ninja. Sailor Jupiter nodded her agreement, disposing of a few more with her 'Oak Evolution.' Mnemosyne flinched as she grabbed two of the ninjas' arms, using her 'Painful Memory' attack on them. As they screamed and disappeared, she winced. "I hate doing that…"  
  
A few blocks away, Ami was washing dishes in her kitchen, when she happened to look out the window. She saw flashes of light coming from the Kino neighborhood. She blinked. "Fireworks?" she thought aloud.  
  
Sailor Silent Star crouched on the remains of the roof, dialing Ami on her communicator. "Ami? We need help. Get here pronto." she said. "I thought something was wrong. I'm on my way. Your at your house, I presume?" Ami replied. Silent Star snorted. "Where else…" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Somewhere else, a ninja turned to a man seated on a throne. "Sire. The attack was successful. Our scouts are fighting at the scene now." he reported. He glanced back at his computer. "Now our numbers are dropping. Shall we create more?" he asked. The man shook his head. "I have gotten enough data. Pull the plug" he replied. The ninja nodded, bowing. "Yes sire, commencing." he replied.   
  
Back at the Kino home, the ninjas started to freeze up and fall uselessly to the ground. Silent Star raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was some kind of trick. The other girls blinked watching the enemy fall. "What happened?" Lethe asked. Ami ran into the lawn. "I'm…here?" she said, glancing around the yard. She blinked. "Something weird just happened.." Jupiter remarked. "Stop stating the obvious" Lethe replied. "Um...I thought you said you needed help.." Ami said. "We did until a few seconds ago." Mnemosyne replied. Silent Star watched the breeze knock over more ninjas. "Now what?" she asked. The others shrugged, looking at the ninjas.  
  
In a tree in the yard, two senshi sat watching the others. The blond, obviously the leader, looked at her partner. "I guess we aren't needed here after all." she said. The other nodded her agreement. "Yea…I'm just curious now about who sent those ninjas.." she replied. The blond nodded. "Do you think they know?" she asked, leaning on a tree branch. The red head watched Ami poke a ninja curiously. In turn, the ninja fell over. "No…they seem pretty clueless." she responded. The blond smirked, watching Ami. "Yes, they do. Well, we'll let them know we are back when they need help again." she said. Her partner nodded. "Yea. And knowing them, that could be any time soon…"  
  
Back at his headquarters, the shadowed figure snapped his fingers, and tv screens appeared, showing a bird's eye view of the Kino home. He stood up, laughing, then turned to his right hand man. "Biggs...I'm going to talk a walk. Man the stations" he said. The one referred to as Biggs saluted. "By your order, sire." he said. The figure turned, and unplugged one of the cords from the monitors, and then plugged it into his head.   
  
At the Kino home, Ami kneeled down beside the ninja she had tipped over, and pulled out her computer. One of the ninjas moved, turning to face the scouts. The blond nudged her partner. "Look! That one moved." she told her. "See…told you it would be soon enough." the red head responded. The ninja crossed his arms, smirking. "Foolish little girls.." he chided. The scouts looked up, startled. "Hey...who you calling little?" Silent Star asked, glaring. Ami stood up, putting her hand into her pocket. The ninja laughed. "Let's just say, you all are stuck in my game now.." he said, laughing giddily. The blond blinked. "That's…interesting…" she remarked, watching them. Silent Star blinked. "This guy is nuts.." she muttered. "Does anyone feel lucky?" the ninja asked. Ami shook her head. "I don't believe in luck." she replied. The ninja waved his hand, and a giant dice appeared, falling to the ground with a thud. Ami ran to the side of the house, to transform, while the others watched the dice rise into the air. "Let's roll it, shall we?" the ninja said, as he stepped out of the way of the rolling dice. The senshi jumped out of the way, watching the dice roll down the street. The dice crashed into a house, stopping with a four showing on the dice. The ninja spun around, laughing. "Four, four! I got a four!" he laughed. The senshi looked at each other, wondering what this meant. In response, the dots on the dice opened up, shooting fireworks into the sky.  
  
Mandy watched Mat wander around the park, gaining his bearings. Little did she know, until it was too late, that Smokey had snuck up behind her. He covered her mouth and dragged her into the shadows, whispering in her ear. "Hello princess. I need your help with something." he told her, as he began to hypnotize her. She tried to pull away, trying to resist his power, but she failed, giving up her mind to him. "With what master?" she asked, her hazel eyes fading to black. He smirked. "I need you to transform, and attack him." he said, pointing to Mat. Her eyes flashed brown, as her mind tried to over come the evil, but they faded black again. Her mind couldn't take control. She nodded, and pulled out her pen. 


End file.
